


[Moodboard] Power of Love

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: The Path You Choose [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Winter, Winter Aestetics, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: Snowbaz Post-Canon Winter Aesthetics.A moodboard created for the ficPower Of Love.A Secret Holiday Gift for Wolfy.COC 2020 Day 30, DEC 24: Any Way the Wind Blows.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: The Path You Choose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020, Winter Holiday Collection 2020





	[Moodboard] Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfyWordWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/gifts).



> Dear reader, this is a part of **[The Path You Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920541) Series**, made for the fic [Power of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263177).  
>   
>  **Wolfy** , this moodboard is for you. 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. 💙


End file.
